Defeating The Antibodies
by residentevilno.1
Summary: When Leon and his friends get together for Ashley Graham's funeral, they find out that one of them is a traitor. With Sherry infected with the C-Virus, Leon is running out of time to find out who is the traitor and how to stop them.
1. Chapter 1- The Funeral

**Hey guyz, this is my first ever story on fanfiction! I hope u like it and please review it. Thanks. Oh yeh, some of you might have already read this chapter however Ive added about 5 more paragraphs onto the end. :-D**

Chapter 1- The Funeral

As the refined, wooden coffin was lowered into the rectangular hole in the grass of the disconsolate, eerie, depressing graveyard, Sherry whispered to Leon "I didn't really know her. But from what you told me, she was a lovely girl, and it is a shame that she died so young, 23, and her death, was so gruesome, a motorcycle accident, it just goes to show that life can be taken from you just like that." Sherry said, clicking her fingers. Helena glanced over at her through her jet black hair; it was a threatening, jealous, impatient look. She then checked her watch. Sherry wondered, was she bored of the funeral, or was she waiting for something to happen. "Look, I'd rather not talk about Ashley at the minute." Leon said. Helena casually strolled over to him.

"You know, you're gonna have to get over Ashley's death someday, babe!" she told him. He nodded. All of his friends had come to the funeral, the zombie-fighters, the world-savers, mankind-heroes. Sherry and Jake Muller had come, Sherry was dressed in a long black dress that hovered just over her black high heels and she had a minute hat tilted at an angle on the side of her head. Jake however came dressed as if it were an ordinary day out, sunglasses, a blue letterman jacket, two wristbands on his left wrist, one saying _yolo, _the other saying _obey_. He also wore ripped jeans, odd socks and an old pair of trainers. Everybody was shocked and unimpressed at his choice in clothing and thought he was rather discourteous. Chris Redfield brought his sister Claire Sera (married to Luis Sera who didn't come) and Piers Nivans. Chris came in a dark blue suit with grey stripes on the blazer. His tie had smiley faces on so he hid it with his shirt. It was the only tie he had though. Claire was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt that hung down to her knees and black, flat shoes. Her dark brown hair was in a bun. Piers came dressed like Chris except his suit was completely black and his tie was dark blue. His hair was gelled but he used too much and it appeared greasy. Still being embarrassed about it, he tried his hardest to hide his robotic arm, which he claimed after escaping the underwater facility, in his sleeve. Sheva Alomar, Piers' girlfriend (they met after Chris introduced them to each other), was dressed in a grey and black stripy blazer with matching trousers, these didn't look well with her red high heels. Her curled hair extensions flowed way below her shoulders and she was proud of this and willing to show it off so left her hair as it was. There were two people Leon invited who didn't turn up, Jill Valentine and Ada Wong. Leon, his wife, Helena Kennedy, and their 4 year old daughter Deborah Kennedy stood at the front of the crowd. Leon was dressed in a white shirt, a black jacket and black trousers, with polished black shoes. Seeing as this was an important occasion, he tried his best not to look like an emo and gelled his long fringe back. Helena was dressed in a black dress that went down to just below her hips; the bottom was trimmed at a diagonal angle. Her legs were barely visible though through her grey tights which ran down to her black heels. She had a hat similar to Sherry's except Helena's had a peacock feather and flowers on hers. Deborah, or Debbie, as she prefers, wore a white dress with pink stockings, and her school shoes. She had a tiara made of flowers on her head and her ginger hair was in a ponytail which lay on her shoulder.

Claire, who was a good friend of Ashley, broke down into tears and soon Leon did too. Chris consoled Claire whilst Helena consoled Leon but he wouldn't cheer up. "Come on honey! It'll be okay. She's in a better place now." Sherry whispered to him. Helena realised that Sherry was doing a better job of consoling Leon so left them to it. After the funeral, everybody went into the hall behind the graveyard for drinks and snacks. Debbie played on her dad's iPhone for the whole time, only stopping to get a fruit shoot and a munch bunch yoghurt. Leon and Claire stood at the back crying on each others shoulders. Sherry cheered both of them up with a toast, "To Ashley's greatest, most considerate friends!" she called as she raised her glass and smiled at her two good friends behind her. Claire managed to half smile while Leon remained in mourning. "Oh, man up, buddy!" Chris laughed punching Leon's shoulder in a friendly manner.

Everyone sat down at the long, glass, polished table. Leon sat in the top seat, to his right was Helena and Debbie. Sitting next to them was Chris and Piers. To his left was Claire and Sherry. Sitting next to them was Jake and Luis who turned up half an hour late. Debbie and Jake were having the time of their life, taking the mick out of Leon and Claire crying and Luis' strong, spanish accent. At long last, the waitor, who was a volunteer, walked out of the kitchen with 9 drink on a tray. He handed them out with a forced smile. Helena stopped him inbetween the process. "You have Sherry and Piers' drinks mixed up." Sherry nodded in agreement as she knew Piers ordered a vodka whilst she ordered champange. Piers sighed as he walked over to Sherry to hand her the champange. "Cheer up." she whispered to him. She sipped her drink in a very ladylike manner with her pinky finger sticking outwards. "Sherry, for god's sake, we're at some college girl's funeral, not the white house waiting for a meeting with Barrack Obama." Jake chuckled. Sherry closed her eyes to help keep her anger in. Leon immediately stood up. "Some college girl's funeral, Ashley wasn't some college girl. She was a kind, loving, caring girl who always had your back, even if she didn't know how to use a gun. She also helped cheer you up and helped you in your hour of need. She's just like Sherry a beautiful, considerate, young lady." her shouted to Jake. Sherry smiled at Leon, unfortuanetly Jake didn't, he stood up and argued back.

"You don't compare some random girl in the background to my stunning Sherry!" Jake retorted. Sherry stood up and pushed Jake back as he walked towards Leon, however he simply pushed her hand away. She fell to the ground. "Oh come on, the push wasn't that hard." Sherry frowned.

"No, i just felt really dizzy." she said. Jake twisted his head.

"Your problem, not mine!" he laughed as he darted towards Leon pinning him down onto the floor. Leon fought back with several punches to the head and a kick to the stomach. Jake however didn't care about the pain and took Leon's glass and smashed it all over Leon's head. Leon shrieked as blood flowed from the glass stabbed into his head. Jake was about to twist the glass around to cause more pain but a hard foot in his privates stopped him. He turned his head and saw Debbie standing behind him. "You don't mess with my legend Dad, get off him or i'll kick you in the balls again!" Every gasped then clapped. "I need to go to the little girls room!" Sherry exclaimed clutching her stomach.

"TMI!" Debbie laughed, everybody joined in while Sherry blushed. After 15 minutes of jokes, laughs, stories and general chat. They collected their bags and coats then walked out of the hall. "You okay?" Helena asked Leon.

"Come on, you think Jake is gonna stop muscle man!" Leon joked. Helena laughed and kissed him, Debbie hated the sight of people kissing or even hugging so sighed and began to play fruit ninja on her dad's iPhone.


	2. Chapter 2- A Traitor

Everybody climbed sluggishly into their cars and all drove in the same direction, Leon and Helena's house. There was a gathering there where people can just relax and do activities to take their mind off of the funeral. Debbie was enjoying herself on Temple Run on Leon's iPhone 5. She shouted and hit the window every time she died, quite often. It rang. "Dad, your phone's ringing!" Debbie exclaimed.

"Just give it to me, Debs." said Helena. Debbie handed the phone over. A picture of Sherry in her Halloween cat costume pulling a sexy pose made Helena mad and above, in bold writing it said Sherry. Helena slid the arrow on the bottom of screen to answer the phone. "Hello."

"Helena, I need to talk to Leon!" replied a weak voice.

"No! He's driving. Talk to him at our house." Snapped Helena

"Please, it's really important!" Sherry whispered.

"Fine!" Helena sighed handing the phone over Leon, "its blonde princess." She said sarcastically. Leon took the phone. "What is it?" he inquired.

"Leon, somebody spiked me drink!" Sherry explained.

Leon pulled up outside his house, darted out of the car Mercedes and sprinting into his house. It was a council house in the centre of Richmond and opposite the mall so was very noisy. The outside walls were whitewashed with moss growing on the right hand side. To the left were many other houses that looked exactly the same, red door, two windows on the bottom, two on the top and one on the very top which was the attic window. You couldn't see inside the upstairs windows as they were blocked by scarlet curtains but you could see inside the bottom windows. Everybody else arrived before Leon and had let themselves in and that annoyed Leon. He ran into his house where everybody was dancing except for Sherry who was lying on the sofa. Her face was pale and she had bags under her eyes. One arm was hanging over the edge of the sofa; the other was holding her stomach. Leon ran to Sherry. "Sherry… umm… how are you feeling?" he asked, lost for words as he had never seen Sherry like this before. Sheva stared at him as if to say leave her alone. Sheva was Piers' girlfriend but was really in love with Leon. Helena and Debbie came into the living room. Debbie started to dance meanwhile Helena went over to help Leon. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Sherry faintly whispered.

"We gotta get her to the bathroom, fast!" cried Helena. She took one of Sherry's arms and wrapped it round her neck. Leon did the same. They lifted her up with several grunts and groans. Helena felt uncomfortable as Sherry's arm shivered on the back of her neck. Jake chuckled not noticing Leon was watching. However, when he did notice, he stopped. It felt like they had been walking for hours and stopped quickly to rest. Sherry's stomach churned and a lump arose in her throat. It went into her mouth and was soon pressing against her lips. It tasted horrible; Sherry didn't know what it was. Unexpectedly, her mouth sprung open and blood came flowing out quickly. Everybody stopped dancing, chatting and drinking. Debbie screamed, it was a vast, ear-splitting, girly scream. Helena picked her up and took her into the other room. "I-I'm so-" Sherry said, interrupted by another load of blood. But this time, it came out brown. Everybody gasped. "She's a zombie!" Sheva shrieked. "What the hell!" bellowed Chris. Piers slowly pushed Sheva away. Even Jake walked away from her. Leon and Sherry were alone in the centre of the room. Helena came rushing in. "Damn!" she cried.

"Somebody did this to her!" Leon bawled.

"Leon, there's something else." Sherry said.

"What is it?!" Leon enquired.

"How can this be happening to me, I have the antibodies?"


	3. Chapter 3- Accusations

Chapter 3- Accusations

"Who did it?! Huh?! You might as well own up!" Leon bellowed. Everybody exchanged looks. Jake went pale. Claire gulped. Chris looked bewildered. Sheva twiddled her thumbs. Piers looked nauseous. Helena pulled her hair over her shoulder. Debbie ran in crying, "Please stop shouting daddy, please." Leon felt ashamed but still was angry.

"I will not stop shouting!" Leon yelled.

"Leon, I think it would be best if you stepped away from Sherry!" Sheva suggested.

"Yeah, Sheva's right!" agreed Claire. Helena walked up to Claire.

"Leave my Leon alone!" she walked back to where she was standing and started typing on her phone.

"Why don't you go to your girlfriend, Jake?" Piers said. Jake gave him an aggressive look which Piers tried his best to ignore. "Look, Leon, I know your friends with Sherry, but look at her, I mean, she's a zombie!" exclaimed Helena. Sherry felt guilty, because of her everybody was turning against him, but she also felt sorry for herself, everybody thought she was now a freak. "Jake, please help me!" Sherry mumbled, Jake felt everybody's eyes fall on him, he hesitated "Sherry, I, oh what the hell!" he ran to Sherry and picked her up. They both smiled. "Ok, I'll be the one to ask it. Who spiked Sherry's drink? Although she's my best friend's girlfriend, I suspect Sheva, she's had a crush on Leon for a long time and Sherry was all over him." Chris stated.

"Are you kidding me?! A) Leon is not my type, and I'm going out with Piers B) Would I really do something that selfish. Seeing as you were the first one to accuse, I suspect you, Chris!" Sheva yelled.

"I think, it's Helena, you know, Chris is right, Sherry is all over Leon and Helena is married to Leon so it makes perfect sense!" declared Claire.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell do you mean?! Yes, I am jealous of them two but I would never go that far, plus Sherry is a great friend of mine! Jake's the one that went pale and wouldn't go to his girlfriend!" argued Helena whilst walking behind the crowd of people.

"Hang on a sec! Claire's hardly said anything; maybe she's trying to back out of this." Jake said. Everybody turned to Claire. "What the hell! Where's she gone?" Sheva asked.

"She was right next to me." said Chris. Claire was gone. "I'll phone her!" Chris reached his hand into his pocket. His face dropped. "My phone's gone!" He slowly said. Everybody else checked their pockets and their phones were gone too. "Looks like we found our traitor!" declared Piers.

Leon walked over to Helena, "Get Debbie in the car, now!" he whispered,

"Got it." retorted Helena. She picked up Debbie and walked out of the house.

"Where's she going?" asked Claire.

"Everybody leave. Jake, take Sherry to the hospital now. They've dealt with this a million times. Everybody else, just go, go!" Leon called. Everybody slowly walked out into their cars. Leon got in his. He wanted to leave. If Sherry had the C-virus, he didn't want to be part of its spreading.

They drove for 2 hours straight and came to a mountain. Around the outside was a road. As they began the time-consuming, lacklustre drive up the mountain, Debbie looked out of the window and a cold, sharp shiver went down her spine as she noticed the only thing separating her from her death was a reedy, metal barrier. They were 3/4 of the way up before anybody spoke. "Where will we go?" Helena questioned.

"I don't know." Leon responded. Helena felt travel sick and opened a window. After 6 minutes a raging, forceful, vigorous wind came along. Helena smirked. She began rummaging through the mess in the glove compartment and picked something up. She hid it in her hand. "Damn, Leon, look out!" she roared. Leon's heart pounded and his breathing suddenly became rapid. His head turned so fast that it gave his neck a sharp pain. His eyes met a horrifying sight. A newspaper page was flying quickly towards the window. Before Leon could do anything it fell on the windscreen. His vision was blocked. "Leon!" cried Helena. He heard a door open and looked to his right and saw Helena roll out with Debbie holding her hand. The Mercedes roll onto its back then back onto the front then the newspaper blew away and his Mercedes was going full speed towards the barrier. Smash! It crashed into the barrier and it snapped. His car was driving off the edge. Leon hit the brakes as hard as could and the car came to a halt, half of the car was on the road, the other half was dangling off the edge. Leon climbed out of the car, not realising that he was about to step on thin air. He did so and fell just managing to get a grip on the tyre. Once he did, he began his climb up.

He eventually reached the bonnet and gave a sigh of relief. He was unaware that his weight was pulling the car forward. When he noticed the car was rocking forward, he smashed the windscreen with his elbow and dived into the driver's seat. It was too late to do anything. He saw his reflection in the wing mirror. His face was muddy; he had a broken nose with blood gushing down from it. His bottom lip had all the skin ripped off, to the left of his forehead was a large piece of glass, and all across his forehead was an inch wide wound. As he looked closer he saw Helena holding Debbie. They were walking away from the car.

It finally fell; the 13 seconds it took to fall off of the side were the longest 13 seconds of Leon's life. It flipped over 3 times which made Leon dizzy; he vomited just before the car hit a rock. The bonnet crashed and packed in like a spring waiting to pounce. Most of the impact was on Leon's legs but his stomach was strongly affected too. After the car hit the rock, it fell onto its side.

He slowly woke as he was dragged by his arms out of the broken car and was picked up he heard a voice say something like "He'll be glad to see me… if he ever wakes again." The anonymous person lifted their arm with a gun in their hand. They aimed it at a cruise ship in the distance then pulled the trigger. Leon watched as the bullet flew from the gun towards the ship and found it mysterious how it was in the shape of a miniature anchor and it had a grey trail following it. After a few seconds he felt the person holding him levitate. He was flying, in the arms of a feminine silhouetted figure. Was he hallucinating, or was this real?


	4. Chapter 4- A Familiar Face

Chapter 4- Reunion

Leon's eyes opened, and then closed. When they reopened everything was a blur. He vaguely remembered what happened. He remembered the newspaper hitting the windscreen, Debbie and Helena falling out of the car, being sick and flying. As his vision became clearer, he saw a familiar face staring down at him. "Hello sleepyhead!" chuckled the woman. "Ada!" Leon cried sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"That's my name… please don't wear it out!" she said. But Leon wasn't in the mood for laughing. "Where are we?" he asked.

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?" Ada exclaimed, annoyed that Leon didn't check how she was. "That's great, where are we?" Leon groaned.

"South of Turkey, we left the cruise ship 3 weeks ago. You went into a coma so I booked a hotel." Ada explained.

"A hotel?" Leon asked.

"Only 3 star, don't get your hopes up." Ada smiled. The room fell silent for a little while.

"What about Helena and Debbie?" Leon inquired.

"Nobody's seen them since the crash. Word on the street is that they are in shock and hiding away." Ada declared. Leon's mouth opened to speak but Ada was ahead of him. "Claire, well no one's seen her either." Leon sighed. The room fell silent again. Ada looked into Leon's eyes, she saw fear. "You don't need to worry. You'll know what to do!" she reassured him. She walked to the window and opened it. "Do what?" asked. There was no answer. He turned around and caught a glimpse of Ada gliding from the window to somewhere distant. A piece of paper was slowly sinking to the ground. Leon picked it up.

_Leon_

_If you are reading this than I have just left for Richmond in search of Claire, if not then something has gone wrong. Sorry for abandoning you but it's not the end of the world and you will survive. __32.7828° N, 96.8039° W, those are the co-ordinates for where you need to go. It seems Sherry is not the only one who got infected. There has been an outbreak of the C-Virus in Dallas, Texas. Two new species have evolved the first is called the Veloxrepere. The name is Latin, it translates as swift crawler. The second is called the Potensanguis which is also Latin, it translates as mighty snake. The traitor who infected Sherry works for Derek Simmons' brother, Ronald Simmons, he currently resides in Dallas. _

_Good luck_

_Ada P.S. 6219_

"What do those numbers mean?" Leon asked himself. He looked above him and saw an immense painting of a dragon breathing fire a castle. There was something different about the painting Leon thought. He touched it with his fingers; there was definitely something different he knocked on it. There was no wall behind it. He ripped it open and there was a safe inside. It had four blank spaces and a keypad. Leon checked the note, 6219. He typed the 4 numbers and the safe slowly opened. Inside was: a wing shooter, stun rod, knife, shotgun, bear commander, sniper rifle, 3 incendiary grenades, 3 flash grenades, 3 hand grenades, 1 green herb, 1 red herb, first aid spray and ammunition for each gun. As well as a dark blue outfit with pockets for each weapon. There was also a pair of socks which matched the outfit. One of the socks had a pocket on the side for the knife.

Leon got ready and took the first plane to Texas. He arrived. The airport was busy, everybody was trying to escape. Leon had no idea it was so bad. He arrived in Dallas and saw 6 newly built buildings. Each of them was numbered. There were no windows but Leon, being his inquisitive self, wanted to investigate. He shot the 5 strong lock on number 1 with his wing shooter and before walking in, reloaded, placed his shaking finger on the trigger and raised the gun level with his head. He opened the door.

He heard screaming and growling inside. The room he was in had no flooring, just dust and mud, the walls were dull and grey just like the ceiling and there were shelves all around the outside. On each shelf were handcuffs, stun rods and locks. Leon slowly walked through to the next heavy, steel door and opened it with a moan. This was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. As the door opened the growling grew louder and hands stuck out, Leon realised what he had done and sprinted like there was a lion behind him. The door didn't shut as many zombies were now pressing against it. They charged towards Leon tripping over each other. Some crawled, some ran others jumped, either way; they all wanted the same thing, Leon. He carried on sprinting until he reached the steel door. He swung it open and tried to close it but will all of the infected pushing it open, he couldn't hold it. He reached into his pocket and took out and incendiary grenade. He lobbed it inside the building and watched as some zombies burnt. Using his shotgun, he killed as many creatures as he could but was out of shells very quickly. He still had over 50 racing towards him. He took out another incendiary grenade and a hand grenade and threw them into the centre of the ravenous, bloodthirsty crowd and the fire spread quickly. But still they ran towards him, the grenades weren't doing anything. And to add insult to injury, the hand grenade exploded the door off the 4th zombie-prisons. Some of the infected ran inside and began to open the second door.

Leon was running low on breath and grenades, and ammo. He only had his wing shooter and sniper rifle to rely on. He didn't want any more bullets wasted so carried on running until he came to a wall; it went for miles and miles and was too tall to climb on. He sat on the ground shooting as many zombies as he could with his wing shooter, he was aiming for their heads to kill them quickly and save ammo but with his shaky hands, he had no hope of getting a perfect shot.

The zombies that were opening the door in building number 4 were successful. Unfortunately for Leon, that was where they stored a B.O.W, it was the one of the ones Ada told him about, the Potensanguis.


	5. Chapter 5- A Helping Hand

Chapter 5- A Helping Hand

Leon and the zombies stopped the second the heard the Potensanguis coming. They could hear wooden shelves collapsing and breaking, the Potensanguis banging into the steel walls, and the high-pitched hissing sound it made. Finally, it poked its head round the door. It was a dark bluey green colour; Leon had never seen it before. Spikes, as small and sharp as the tip of a blade, on the top of its head produced a liquid with flowing from the top of them, Leon recognised this, it was acid. As Leon's eyes surveyed lower down the head, he met the eyes. They were golden ovens that gave him a piercing look; the pupils were merely just a thin black line through the centre of the gold. Underneath the eyes were red semi-circles which Leon thought were like suitcases full of blood. The nose was simply to holes, no bigger than a DS. The mouth was the scariest feature of the Potensanguis' face. It was as vast as a fridge. The tongue that often peeped through was a very dark violet colour.

As the oversized snake slithered out of the steel building, Leon searched around frantically for ammunition, a weapon or an escape route. "Yes!" Leon shouted as he spotted a ladder leading from the ground to the top of 5th zombie-prison. He scrambled to his shaking feet and whilst glancing back at the Potensanguis, sprinted towards the ladder. He jumped onto the ladder missing the first 4 rungs and speedily climbed up, occasionally missing a rung or two. When he finally reached the top, he was greeted by the horrifying face of the largest reptile he had seen, the Potensanguis.

It breathed into Leon's nose making him cough and take a few steps back. The creature followed him but as its humongous weight began to push down on the building, the roof began to collapse. This didn't stop the creature as it carried on attempting to climb onto the roof.

The Potensanguis eventually got a good grip on the roof but Leon still hadn't escaped as now 60 or so zombies were starting to or had already climbed the ladder. Leon found a hand grenade in the bottom of his pocket. He lobbed it towards the oncoming crowd of innocent, infected, irresponsible zombies and it landed leaving a 4 second pause before the explosion. As well as killing all of the zombies, it also knocked back the Potensanguis and burst a hole in the roof. Leon tried to get up but slipped. He was falling towards the hole he just made.

He thought about doing a heroic movie moment where the hero grabs onto the edge at the last second and looks down at the floor below, or in this case, the 250 zombies below. He went along with this plan, but with hands as sweaty as his, you can't get a grip on anything. Nothing was stopping him from falling to his death. Then the moment came, he fell through the hole, his red, sweaty hands slipping off of the edge. He closed his eyes as his breathing became rapid, his heart began racing and every muscle in his body went loose waiting for the cold, undead hands to take hold of his back and rip every layer of his clothing off and dig their sharp nails into his skin and take hold of his guts, but that moment never happened, although he did feel someone's hands on his body and could immediately identify his saviour. Ada Wong, the mysterious lady who is there one minute, gone the next. The mischevious lady who carries her grappling hook with her no matter where she was or what the occasion was. The sly lady who always has one item of clothing that is devil red. In this case, her earrings were in the shape of a musical quaver. Her pastel face covered by a fringe similar to Leon's except hers is black. Her black vest hung just over her black leggings which stopped just above her flat, black shoes. She was, the woman in black.

Leon's eyes reopened. He was soaring through the cold air like he was after the car crash, but this time, the cool breeze stabbed into his cheek like a thousand knives. Ada noticed that Leon was awake and gave him a stern frown.

She dropped him onto the dusty, sandy floor and then fell next to him, landing more professionally than he did. "You know, I won't always be here for you, Leon!" she said. "But I can't just leave you to die every time you're in danger."

"What do you mean?" Leon inquired.

Ada replied, "I've gotta go to Kenya, Nairobi to be more specific. That means I won't be here to make sure you're okay and out of trouble. I won't be here to give you clues on where to go. I won't be here to provide weapons and health. You know, you've gotten too attached to me. I can tell that you rely on me for everything." Leon blushed. Ada saw and smiled. "But I'll leave you a little parting gift," She said whilst handing Leon a rocket launcher. "Or two!" she exclaimed nodding in the direction of the airport. Leon's jaw dropped. "Leon!" said his second gift running up to him. Leon dropped the rocket launcher and stood up. His gift hugged him. "Jill?" Leon stammered. "Oh my god, Jill!" he shouted tightening his grip on Jill Valentine's back. "Long time no see." Jill called.

"Tell me about it!" Leon added.

"I'll leave you two love birds to it!" Ada said turning around to leave. Her finger was on the trigger of her grapple gun. "Ada, wait!" Leon yelled. She ignored him and her walk gradually turned to a run then she shot her grapple at a nearby tree and disappeared into the forest.

Jill and Leon hugged again, so pleased to see each other. They were suddenly interrupted by the 3rd zombie prison collapsing. "Oh no!" Jill shrieked as she saw the cause of the destruction. The Potensanguis stood tall in the centre of the mess whilst hundreds of zombies sprinted towards Leon and Jill. "Gotta gun?" Leon asked Jill.

"Bear commander." She replied.

"Shoot the zombies, I'll take the biggie!" Leon ordered.

"Got it!" Jill shouted over the growling noise made by the zombies. She unloaded on them only taking short breaks to reload. Meanwhile Leon ran around getting the Potensanguis to come away from Jill so she could concentrate. At one point, Jill moved closer to have more precision in her shots but this was a mistake. "Leon!" Jill cried as crawling zombies dragged her away by her feet. "Jill!" Leon cried after her, if he ran towards Jill, the Potensanguis would follow, if he didn't Jill was at risk of dying. He decided to stay where he was. As Jill was dragged into the centre of the crowd, Leon couldn't help himself. He sprinted towards her, kicking zombies away. Jill was fine; she too was kicking zombies away from her and shooting the ones that got to close.

Just like Leon thought, the Potensanguis tailed him but it wasn't all bad as it crushed zombies too. Leon helped Jill to her feet just as the large snake swished his tail in their direction. Leon was prepared and ducked however Jill was not. The tail crushed her ribcage and she would have been sent flying, probably to her death, however she cunning used her sharp knife to stab into the Potensanguis' tail, not to inflict pain on it but to get a good grip so she wouldn't slip off the slippery, slimy surface.

She began the long climb up the creature's back whilst Leon kicked and punched zombies and led the Potensanguis into various different places.

It was a good 10 minutes before Jill reached the head. "Argh!" she screamed as her hands burnt on the acid. Knowing she couldn't use her hands, she slowly stood up and dived towards the eyes, stabbing them with her knife. The creature shrieked and shook its head until Jill slid off. She grabbed onto the tooth of this terrifying creature just before falling to the ground and knew if she let go, she would fall, so she had to climb in.

Once she was in the mouth, she began opening it up. Leon was bewildered. "Leon! Shoot a rocket into its mouth!" Jill demanded.

"Jill, are you mad, you're literally inside the creature. You'll be blown to pieces." Leon shouted back. "Just do it!" Jill screeched. Leon could tell that soon Jill's arms would give way and the mouth would close. Also, this could be his last chance to defeat the creature. He pointed the rocket launcher at the mouth trying to avoid Jill and shot just as a zombie attacked from behind. Unfortunately, the attack shook Leon's hand so the rocket was slightly off target. Leon prayed as he was dragged to the floor that it would the rocket would find its way into the Potensanguis' mouth.

The rocket soared through the air, leaving a barely visible white trail behind it. Jill watched it as it came closer to the mouth and noticed something terrible. "It's gonna hit me!" she whispered. She was right; she was going down with the Potensanguis. Leon didn't notice this as he was fending off a zombie that tried to drag him away. Jill didn't have much choice but to jump, so she did so landing just in front of Leon. "Need some help?" she asked him. "I'll manage." Leon said as he kicked the zombie in the head and watching it collapse to the ground. He stood up brushing sand off of his coat. He and Jill looked at each other. "If you've got grenades, we can try to blow that wall down." Leon suggested, pointing to the wall south of the airport. "Yeah, just one question first, it's not really related to any of this."

Jill replied. "Yeah sure, go ahead." Leon said.

"Why is there an airport at the top of this disgusting place? I mean, this is only half a kilometre in length and width." Jill asked. At that moment, the rocket inside the Potensanguis exploded so Leon and Jill ducked.

"The city is on the other side of the airport and they don't want B.O.W's or zombies in the middle of the city. Pretty convenient for us though, huh?" Leon explained. "You coming?" he asked reaching out his hand for Jill. "Yeah." She reached out to Leon's hand when suddenly, the remaining half of the dead Potensanguis collapsed, breaking their hands apart. The floor beneath them crashed open. "What the hell?" Leon exclaimed. "The floor's fake!" Jill and Leon fell underground.

The room they were in would have been completely pitch black but sunlight from above shined onto them. Leon stared at Jill. "You ok?" he asked her.

"No! I think I broke my ribs." Jill feebly replied.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Leon gasped. Jill nodded. He helped her up and put her arm around his shoulder then had a brief flashback of when he did that to Sherry back at his house. A flash appeared behind them, it was like a camera flash. "Did someone just take our photo?" Jill said, confused. There was suddenly a constant ticking noise like a clock. It was coming from the dead Potensanguis. "Damn! It's a photosensitive bomb!" Leon yelled.

"Say again?" Jill said.

"This floor, its metal and the acid coming from the- The acid coming from the Potensanguis reacted with this metal and it must have sent an electrical wave to the camera which set the trigger off. When it took the photo, it started the bomb countdown. We've been set up." Leon explained to Jill. The ticking got faster. "Jill, I know you're weak. But I need you to run!" Leon told Jill. "Okay!" she replied. They both ran in searching frantically for a way out when they both noticed a door. They swiftly sprinted towards it when it happened. The bomb exploded. The door was forced open by the explosion and Jill and Leon were sent flying through. Behind them was a massive ball of flame.

Leon awoke but stayed lying down for another 20 minutes. Then he got up and noticed his companion, Jill was gone. "Jill!" he called out, his voice echoing through the rocky cave. His eyes fell upon a lake in the centre of the dark cave. Part of a ripped pair of trousers was floating on the surface. Leon instantly recognised it, it was Jill's. "No, she's in the lake."

He dived in and as he swam lower, he came across blood. _That better not be Jill's_ he thought to himself. He finally reached the bottom but still couldn't find Jill. He searched the bottom and just as he was about to run out of breath, saw a shoe poking out from a pile of rocks. He swam over and found Jill, her head was gushing with blood and he realised why. Her head hit a rock. He felt her pulse but there was no beat. _Oh please no!_ Leon was about to cry when he noticed he was checking the wrong side of her neck. He turned her over and tried to take her pulse but as usual, something interrupted. He felt something brush against his back and quickly spun around.

His eyes met a sharp, hungry, yellow set of teeth.


	6. Chapter 6- Clues

Chapter 6- Clues

The jaws opened wide and Leon just managed to roll out of the way as they closed with a crunch. He spent 10 more seconds dodging the thing after him before he began drowning. He uncontrollably inhaled letting water go down his throat, this led to him choking. He gagged and rushed to take Jill and resurface but it was too late. As he wrapped his arms around Jill, he passed out.

"Leon! Leon! Leon we've gotta get a move, the bus is leaving any minute now." A stern voice called, "Leon! Oh for goodness sake, I'm gonna have to carry him." Leon woke up with his head on somebody's shoulder. "Jill?" He whispered.

"Nope. Guess again!" the voice said. Leon looked up.

"Claire, what the hell?" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean _what the hell_?" Claire said.

"What are we doing here?" Leon asked.

"We're now leaving for Austin, Texas?" she explained.

"You disappeared back at my house, why?" Leon inquired.

"Oh, well, I got a text from Luis saying he needed help at home." Claire told Leon.

"Help with what?" Leon queried.

"I don't know. He wasn't at home when I checked. Then Helena told found where you were. She phoned you and Hunnigan traced where the call was sent to. Helena then told me to come fetch you and meet her in Austin?" Claire said.

"Where did Helena go?"

"I don't know. That's why we're going to meet her?"

It was a good hour and a half before they arrived in Austin. Helena greeted them at the bus station. "Leon! I'm so glad you're okay!" Helena exclaimed, hugging Leon. Leon smiled. He felt safe and at home. "Wait a second, where's Jill?" Leon called to Claire.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in years!" Claire responded.

"What do you mean you haven't seen her in years, she was with me when I passed out underwater?" Leon shouted.

"Underwater? I found you asleep in the reception of my hotel back in Dallas. It was just as I was going to the bus." Claire said.

"A Hotel?! What the hell is going on? I was underwater with Jill. There was some kind of creature after me! Claire, this isn't a joke. Where is Jill?!" Leon yelled.

"I don't know!" Claire frowned.

Leon sat on the neat, fresh, clean bed with his head buried in his hands. "Can't I just go back to Dallas for _one_ night?" Leon wailed.

"Leon, we are lucky that we found this empty house. Make the most of this time to rest, after we get back from the restaurant its straight to bed, we have a busy day ahead of us." Helena snapped. Leon sighed and poked his head out of the window staring at the bright, white, shining stars that were high above him in the sky. The sky looked like somebody had sprinkled silver glitter all over a black cloth and a large, white bouncy ball rolled into the centre. "Somewhere up there is Ashley." Leon told himself. Claire turned around, "Leon, can you help me put this necklace on?" she gasped. "Helena, he went ran out of the window."

"That idiot!" Helena shouted as she dived out, rolling over as she landed. Claire climbed out after her. "Helena, I can't run, I've got heels on. Helena!" Claire yelled but Helena carried on sprinting towards Leon who was still in sight. He was darting across the street causing cars to come to quick halt and beep whilst their tyres screeched like nails on a chalkboard as the irritated citizens slammed down on their brakes. Helena slid across bonnets whilst Claire slowly followed, avoided cars and apologizing. As Helena reached the other side of the road, she glanced at one man in a black Mercedes. He was black suit, black sunglasses and had black, gelled hair. He quickly stepped out of his car and rushed towards Claire. "Who are-" Claire began but another man came up behind her and held her mouth shut, the other man took her feet and lifted her up. A needle was stabbed into her neck, it was meant to make her fall asleep, but it didn't work.

"Leon! Leon!" Helena screamed after her speedy husband. Leon ignored her. "Leon, I have something to tell you?" Leon stopped.

"What?" he asked, not facing Helena though.

"You know about the Sherry shenanigan?" she began.

"Yeah, oh god, you're not the" Leon said but Helena interrupted him

"Traitor?! No! Do I know something about it? Yes!" Helena smiled.

Leon faced Helena, "What about it?" he asked her.

"Follow me." Helena grinned. She turned around and stood by the road and called a taxi. Leon watched the cars go by, there was a woman screaming. He scanned the cars looking for the cause of the screams. A door in front of him slammed shut and accelerated. A woman had tape round her mouth and was banging her hand on the window. "Helena, that woman's in trouble!" Helena was still on the phone.

"Could you excuse me for a second," she said through the phone.

"I know, I know who it was." Helena said then pulled a shocked face like she said something she shouldn't have.

"How do you know?" Leon inquired.

"I'll explain it at Tasker Hall! Then it will all become clear." Helena barked.


	7. Chapter 7- Another Horrific Encounter

Chapter 7- Another Horrific Encounter

The taxi had been driving for a while now. Leon stared out of the window. "Why won't you tell where Claire went?" Leon snapped.

Helena sighed, "She got a private lift to Tasker Hall."

"Who gave her the lift?" Leon questioned.

"Enough with the questions, already!" Helena laughed.

The drove for another 50 miles, they were on the outskirts of Austin now. "This is as far as I can take you." the taxi driver said stopping the taxi. Helena opened her purse to get out her money. "ARGH!" the taxi driver screamed. Leon and Helena swiftly looked up and saw the taxi driver being pulled out of the window by a zombie. Leon opened his window climb and attack the zombie and but he looked out he noticed something different. There was only half a zombie, the entire lower half of the body was not there. The zombie saw Leon but looked in the opposite direction. Its head twitched three times then rapidly spun around to face Leon. As it was turning it sprayed litres of acid out of its mouth. Leon ducked back into the car to find his wife fending off 6 of the zombies, he helped her punch and kick them away. They had no guns and stared in astonishment as they saw the taxi was being invaded by at least 35 of these zombies. They could only crawl but did so very quickly. It was like in a movie when something moves extremely quickly, it blurs, that was exactly what happened. The zombies blurred. "I've never seen anything like it. What are they?" Helena shouted of the noise. "God knows!" Leon shouted back. Then he remembered the note Ada gave him back in Turkey. _Two new species have evolved the first is called the Veloxrepere. The name is Latin, it translates as swift crawler._ "Veloxrepere! A new species that have literally only just evolved" Leon told Helena. Helena nodded. They kicked and kicked but nothing was stopping these creatures. Helena stumbled into the front seat and checked the glove compartment for a weapon. "A gun!" she cried. She was on a shooting spree until the gun was down to one bullet. They darted out of the windows and ran away but the Veloxrepere followed. Helena aimed the gun and shot the fuel tank. The car blew up. The married couple stared at each other, it was one of those moments where you stare into each other's eyes and then kiss. But this was not the time for a kiss. "We should get going!" Helena exclaimed.

"Can we not stop and rest somewhere, my legs are killing me." Leon asked.

"Leon, if we stop, your legs won't be the only ones killing you!" Helena chuckled. Leon let out a sigh. They walked down the rocky road, not a car or civilian in sight. "Where's everyone gone?" Leon asked.

"I don't know." Helena replied.

"What is it Sheva done wrong?" Leon inquired.

"Well, she called the BSAA because she knows Ronald Simmons is at Tasker Hall, if we don't get there before the BSAA, Ronald will consider us enemies and kill everyone there." Helena explained.

"Everyone there?" Leon questioned.

"Chris, Piers and Sheva are meeting the BSAA at Tasker Hall, Jake is there because Sherry will be there-" Helena was interrupted.

"Why has Sherry gone there?" Leon demanded.

"After mutating, STARS team took her in but she escaped and fell into Ronald Simmons' hands." Helena told.

"STARS team is still around?" Leon chuckled.

"Anyway, Claire is being taken there and Luis is going to come along, I texted him giving him the coordinates." Helena enlightened.

"Oh damn! I left my phone in the taxi!" Leon called

"Leon it will be broken!" Helena said.

"I'll meet you in Tasker Hall, I've gotta go back." Leon yelled.

What Leon and Helena didn't know was that there were many zombies lurking just around the corner. "Leon, you can't go back!" Helena exclaimed.

"What choice do I have, it's really important I have all my contacts on there and every app I need, I'll meet you at Tasker Hall, Hunnigan will give me the coordinates." Before Helena had a chance to reply, Leon had broken into a run. He darted round the corner and found himself in front of at least 100 zombies. They groaned as they turned to face him. Leon thought of turning back. The zombies stumbled towards him. His breathing became rapid. Zombies were launching themselves at him. His heartbeats were fast. Zombies ran towards. Leon lifted his gun. Zombies didn't cower. Headshots.

He shot at the heads of the infected but many of them sprouted large parasites that flung towards Leon and stabbed his stomach. He kept shooting but out of the blue came a grenade that glided through the air in front of Leon. It was too late. He had pulled the trigger. The bullet was racing. Leon covered his head with his arm. The bullet collided with the grenade. Explosion.

Leon groaned. He reached his hands out in front of him. His vision was slightly blurred but he could see wires and machinery. Wires were flowing from the machines into his body. He ripped them off with force and didn't care about the pain. He was in a hospital bed, wearing a white hospital gown, in a white room. The machine next to him was constantly, annoyingly beeping but went silent after Leon snapped the wire. He climbed out of bed and stared down the dark hallway. To his relief, he saw his fellow friends, Helena, Claire, Luis, Chris, Sheva, Piers and Jake but not Sherry. They all greeted each other and then Luis asked the most important question, "Where are we?" there was more debate about whether they should go outside to see or stay inside. "I'll check outside!" Claire volunteered.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Leon said. The two walked down the hallway searching for any other sign of life but they had no joy. They reached the doors and opened them, the sunlight blinded them. They closed the doors behind them and waited for their eyes to readjust to the radiant rays of sun. Now it was lighter, the gap in the hospital gown that revealed your backside was visible so Leon turned around making sure Claire couldn't see his. Claire was concentrating on something else and didn't think about her bum and Leon couldn't resist a quick glance. "Oh my God." Claire whispered. Leon found it hard to unglue his eyes from Claire's behind but had to look at what she was so shocked about. He saw, there was a crowd of zombies roaming around the car park that was filled with crashed cars and people's belongings scattered everywhere. Leon and Claire stood with their mouths open but they were distracted when a growling noise came from the roof. They looked up. It was a whopper. The fattest zombie you have ever seen. It was naked and had blood all over the flaps of fat on its face and body. Claire repeatedly jumped on the sensitive pad that when stepped on, opens the automatic doors. They wouldn't open. "No, no, no! Leon, they're locked!" Claire screamed.

"Smash it!" Leon suggested.

"It's triple glazed and the glass is nothing like the one we have at home. Only a rocket launcher or grenade launcher would smash it." Claire explained. At that moment, the whopper jumped, and landed on Claire. All that could be heard was her bones crunch. "Claire, Claire!" Leon called. There was no reply.


	8. Chapter 8- Power Of The Redfields

**Chapter 8- Power of the Redfields**

All Leon could see was Claire's legs; they were cut and covered in blood. All Leon could hear was the sizzling as acid dripped from the whopper's mouth into Claire's gash. All Leon could smell was the bad breath of the whopper. All Leon could feel was worried, upset and the heavy breath of the whopper on his arms. All Leon could taste was dryness. The air was cold and windy, the wind dried his tongue, lips, teeth and gums. Another growling noise drowned his heartbeats but this time it was so loud that all of his companions came rushing to the door. He could hear them calling his name but they all fell silent when they saw Claire underneath the huge zombie.

The whopper followed Leon as he slowly walked backwards away from the terrifying creature. Claire's body was revealed. Blood was still flowing from her mouth. Her whole face had been scraped on the pavement and was completely cut. Her hair was a mixture of red and brown and lay still on her shoulders. Her hospital gown had gone from white to devil red and was split open revealing parts of her body I'm sure she would not have liked everybody to see. Her legs were slightly twisted but were not blood-stained.

Leon sprinted past the whopper, narrowly missing its strong blow. He rolled Claire onto her back and saw her whole stomach was flat as a pancake; Leon had to get her indoors. He came up with a plan. He signalled for everybody inside the hospital to move away from the locked doors. Leaving Claire on the concrete, he stepped in front of the doors and attracted the whopper's attention by whistling. The large creature charged towards but as he was about to barge into Leon, he dodged out of the way. The whopper smashed through the thick glass and shrieked as the glass stabbed into every part of his body. Sheva climbed up the back of the zombie with a large piece of glass in her hand and stabbed it into the whopper's brain. She leaped away as the giant fell to the ground with a loud, piercing yelp.

Chris and Jake hurriedly picked up Claire and took her inside. They put her down on a nearby hospital bed and Piers checked her pulse. "Luckily, her heart wasn't affected by the crushing of her rib cage but she could still be unconscious or in a coma." He stated. Chris sighed and sat on a chair next to Claire. Helena consoled him but he didn't cheer up. They waited in the room for an hour and a half before something happened. Claire took in a deep breath and everybody looked up at her. Then her eyes opened and she could move her arms and legs. She attempted to speak but nothing came out. "Her oesophagus must be damaged in some way. Only an internal observation would determine how." Piers sighed.

"Can somebody pass me a medical dictionary?" Jake sarcastically asked.

"Her windpipe is broken or something." Piers explained. Jake nodded. Claire let out a screech. "Or not, she's in shock so can't talk, that's why!" Piers enlightened. Claire carried on screeching and stared down at her stomach and so did everybody else. Her stomach became lumpy and certain parts swelled up then down repeatedly. Suddenly, her whole stomach began to swell up and a crunching sound made everyone except Piers cringe. Then her ribcage became visible, it had healed itself. "What the hell was that?" Helena asked.

"It doesn't matter." Claire said.

"Well, clearly it does, Claire, what just happened?" Sheva inquired.

"It's a power that has travelled through the Redfield family for generations." Claire began, Chris looked up. "After my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather injected himself with the G-virus, he began to mutate so injected himself with the antivirus. The two liquids were injected at a similar time to each other so a neutralisation process took place in his bloodstream. The antivirus won the battle as it were but still contained traces of the G-virus which created a whole new thing. This."

"No, it can't be, I'd have known." Chris argued.

"Mum didn't exactly trust you with secrets, did she?" Claire laughed. Chris still didn't believe her. Claire sighed. She picked up a glass of water from the bedside table, emptied it and smashed it. She took a piece of glass and stabbed it into Chris' forehead then dragged it down to his chin. Chris screamed but within 30 seconds, skin was growing back onto the wound. Everybody stood in amazement. The silence was broke by Helena. "Leon said acid was spilt into your blood. Will something happen?" she asked.

"Yes, Sherry has the antibodies but still she mutated. The c-virus has been… upgraded shall we say so is much stronger and is almost undefeatable." Claire explained.

"Wait, can you hear that?" Sheva asked, "Footsteps on the floor above." Sure enough, the others heard it too when they stopped talking. "I'll check it out." Leon said making his way to the door, "I think you've been through a lot today. Helena and I will go." Sheva said. Helena nodded in agreement. The two walked through the door and made their way to the stairs. "Wait, shouldn't we get a weapon." Sheva remarked.

"Yeah. We could check for a knife in theatre." Helena suggested. They checked and found a bundle of knife in a tray next to the bed. They took two each then walked back to the stairs.

As they slowly, nervously walked up the stairs, they saw drops of blood. They reached the second floor and scanned the corridor for anybody or anything. "Wait a second, that's Simmons' coat." Helena gasped, walking up to a leather jacket.

"How do you know?" Sheva asked.

"I've seen pictures." Helena replied.

"Oh my God, Birkin's here!" Sheva whispered pointing to the miniature hat Sherry wore at the funeral. "Go and get the others!" Sheva ordered.

"Roger!" Helena called as she sprinted down the flight of stairs. Sheva checked every room for Sherry but couldn't find her. When she was at the end of the hall, she looked back to the stairs; next to them were double doors. Sheva saw a shadow in the gap under the door. She sprinted towards the doors and crashed through them holding her knife next to her head. She saw Sherry lying naked on the bloody floor. She rushed over and helped her up. Sherry didn't speak; she merely turned around revealing a large, brown bulge on her back. Sheva saw that it could be pulled off. She yanked and it easily came off but there was a thick, brown rope-like object attached to it. Sheva pulled some more but more of it came out of Sherry's back. Everybody ran up to the room and saw Sheva holding the round object and 7 metres of brown rope-like object. Jake and Leon ran up to Sherry and hugged her. Helena helped Sherry pull the strange object out of Sherry's back. Claire and Chris could only stand in shock.

The brown cord became thicker as it came out of Sherry's back and unexpectedly. A large brown sphere, as big as a freezer popped out of Sherry's back and enclosed the lower half of her body. Jake and Leon stepped away as they saw the horror. Sherry began to choke on something. Her mouth opened and a tennis-ball sized brown object flew out and grew larger until it was the same size as the first sphere. This time it wrapped itself around the upper half of Sherry's body. Everyone stood still and silent.

After a while, a crack appeared in the back of the shell. Sherry's head popped out. Her eyes were red and blue veins were visible all over her face. "Well, well, well, looks like she finally mutated." An anonymous voice laughed from behind. Everybody turned around, they didn't recognise the man. "Simmons!" Helena called.


	9. Chapter 9- Birkin For Sale

**Chapter 9- Birkin For Sale**

"You're just like your brother!" Helena exclaimed.

"He's the one behind all this?" Claire called. "Wait, he knows who the traitor is!" she realized.

"Oh yes I do, should I tell them, Jake?" Ronald said.

"Why you asking me? What happened to Sherry?" Jake shouted.

"I think we should let them in on our little secret, don't you Sheva?" Ronald laughed.

"What little secret?" Sheva inquired.

"He's playing with our minds!" Helena enlightened. "Brothers alike."

"An answer to your question Jake, I thought you were clever enough to know, she's mutating. Soon she will be more powerful than anybody in this building!" Ronald cackled. "You can take her back, but at a high price. One of you must give your life for Sherry's."

"Ah hell no!" Leon yelled walking towards Simmons. Helena reached a hand out to stop him.

"I have three courses set out all across town; you must split into threes, there will be one pair. I have organised them, Luis, Helena and Chris are a three, Leon, Jake and Sheva are a three, Piers and Claire are a pair. You must race across the obstacles. Whoever comes last in each group must face a horde of infected. The person who kills least infected within the time limit must give their life for Sherry. That is if you're not already dead." Ronald chortled. 8 soldiers charged through the double doors. "BSAA agents, thank God!" Chris cried. The BSAA agents took off their helmets and revealed what they really were. "J'avo!" Jake yelled. Each soldier walked up to each person and grabbed their arms. "Put them in their correct groups and Take them to their correct locations." Simmons ordered. He strolled out of the double doors.

The soldiers led everyone out of the room, out of the hospital and into three jet black cars.

Luis sat in the middle of Helena and Chris. It was silent. They sat in the back whilst the three soldiers sat in the front. The only thing dividing them was a grey wall with a small window at the top. On the roof was a small hole. "What's the hole for?" Chris shouted. There was no reply. "Hey, he's talking to you!" Helena yelled. They carried on trying to attract the soldiers' attention but had no luck. After a while, they stopped and sulked. A high pitched beeping noise came out of nowhere making the Helena and Luis jump, Chris didn't flinch. Seconds later, a green gas began to come out of the hole in the roof. The three choked and coughed and tried to open the doors but they wouldn't budge. Before they knew it, they were asleep.

The car Leon, Jake and Sheva were in was identical to the last. Jake sat and constantly sighed. Sheva sat with her face in her cupped hands meanwhile Leon stared out of the window. "Hey, don't we get a little preview of where we're going?" Leon called. There was no reply and he realised it was pointless trying to get the soldiers to speak. One of them flicked a switch in the front of the car. Leon sat up and became curious. "What are you doing?" he yelled, he was cut off by a piercing beeping sound. Sheva looked up and was the first to notice strange gas seeping through the hole in the roof. "Gas!" she coughed. Chris held his nose and covered his mouth so there was no way of the gas getting into his system but it seeped through his fingers and moments later the three were asleep.

There was a gap between Claire and Piers in the back of the car. It was deliberate, the two knew each other and they had seen each other at Chris' house twice. They never really spoke and still didn't. Unlike in the other cars, nobody spoke. They weren't in the mood. They didn't even seem alarmed or scared when the ear-splitting beeping sound came but did begin to shout when they saw the gas, but there was nothing they could do. Soon, they were lying in the back of the car, asleep.

Leon groaned as he opened his eyes. He was lying on a stained bed. The walls were whitewashed but had brown stains all over them. The window was open and the curtains blew in the breeze. Opposite the window was a chest of drawers. On the floor next to the stained bed he was lying on. On a rocking chair beside next to the half open door. Minutes later Jake awoke followed by Sheva. Once they had searched the drawers and found only three combat knives, they made their way to the door. Before they could open the door fully, a low beep alarm sounded. When the alarm finished, it sounded like cages were being opened. Moments later, they could hear the growling noise that zombies make. Leon, Jake and Sheva prepared themselves. They were expecting a horde of 25 but much more came. To start with, they jumped in through the window but then they came in through the door. It became so bad that j'avo began to shoot at the wall. When a large hole had been made in the wall, Leon, Sheva and Jake could see a j'avo with a rocket launcher. The j'avo aimed at them. "Through the window!" Jake shouted. The three charged towards the open window and just before they could jump, the rocket hit them. The three flew far away from the building. Sheva woke first, a horde of zombies was walking towards them, they had swords, guns, axes, bottles, scythe, machetes etc. Sheva looked for her combat knife but there was none in sight. Nothing to be used as a weapon, and she was too weak to kick and punch.


	10. Chapter 10- The Motel

**Chapter 10- The Motel**

Sheva crawled backwards but stopped when she bumped into the legs of another zombie. There was nothing she could do at this point. She closed her eyes and waited for it all to be over.

Jake grunted as he threw a weak punch to the zombie's jaw knocking it backwards. He swept his foot across the other zombie's ankle tripping it up. His head hit a rock and blood gushed out. The other zombie dived on top of Jake. He managed to throw him off and break his neck. "Thanks." Sheva whispered as she opened her eyes again. They noticed Leon still unconscious. "The j'avo had guns back at the house, look after Leon whilst I go and get the guns." Jake told Sheva. She nodded. Once she was strong enough, she stood up and killed any zombie that came near her or Leon. Once Jake had returned, he had a frown on his face. "There are only two guns." He said.

"Senoritta, Senor! Wake amigos!" Luis whispered shaking Helena and Chris. Helena's eyes slowly opened. "Senoritta how was your sleep?" Luis kindly asked her. She ignored him and crawled backwards. "Will you stop shaking, I woke up ages ago, I'm just thinking!" Chris demanded making Luis jump. "Amigo, I did not know, if I would've known I wouldn-" Luis began. "Yeah, yeah. Cut the Spanish sorrow act. Where the hell are we?" Chris interrupted sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I don't know. Stun rods!" Helena gasped whilst searching under the bed. She threw a stun rod to both of the men on the other side of the bed. "Okay, let's move." She ordered, "I wanna get this done and over with, I don't have time for this mess!" She headed towards the window. Luis rolled his eyes and helped Chris to his feet. "Oh my god, survivors!" she called. Luis and Chris stumbled over to the window and saw three men in the distance waving their arms around shouting "Help us! What's going on?"

"Let's go!" Chris said diving out of the window. He went down onto one knee as Helena lifted one foot out of the window. Helena jumped landing in Chris' arms. "Thanks." She whispered. Chris climbed back up to his feet and waited for Luis to jump out. Once they were all together again, they ran towards the survivors, Chris raced ahead, Helena wasn't far behind but Luis was _very _far behind and to make matters worse, he stopped for a break every few metres. Helena waited for Luis and they walked up to Chris who was asking the survivors questions. "Where are we?" he slowly said as if the survivors didn't know any English. "Help us! What's going on?" the survivors replied.

"Who are you?" Helena questioned. The survivors said nothing. She eyed them, wondering if they didn't hear her. She repeated her question but was interrupted when she said "are"

"Help us! What's going on?" the survivors replied. Luis looked around at Chris and Helena. Both of them looked confused too. "What is 1 + 1?" Luis asked. Chris looked at him as if to say "What kind of stupid question is that?" After a short pause, the survivors replied,

"Help us! What's going on?" Chris grabbed the person's shirt collar and repeatedly shook him shouting, "What kind of stupid idiot are you? Answer damn questions before I rip your damn head off!" He stopped shouting when he shook too hard, the shirt slipped right off of the person's body and Chris soon noticed that it was glued on, the trousers then fell off. "What the hell?" Helena whispered as they saw the clothes had been glued on to see-through human-shaped model. Inside were bits of machinery and wires. Helena looked behind the "people." "They're robots, and here is the tape with the recordings we heard." She shouted. "Help us! What's going on?" The robot said as it fell onto its back and Helena spotted that it landed on a button. After a few seconds pause, the two robots flew into the air and exploded sending Helena, Luis and Chris soaring through the cold, bitter air.

"Come on! The motel is just up ahead!" Claire called as she stared behind her at the tired Piers. They had already awoken and found 2 hand grenades. Piers argued back as he did with woman, being his very sexist self. "You know, behind your cute face, glowing eyes, rosy cheeks and pink lips… There is a real jerk, you know that!" Claire retorted as she became offended and angry with Piers' sexism. Piers rolled his eyes and gave Claire the two fingers. She stopped walking and turned around. She speedily walked towards Piers and when she was stood in front of him, she slapped him right across the face making his rosy cheeks even rosier. She then swept her foot cross his ankle tripping him up. She kicked him in the stomach several times and grimaced as her foot hit Piers' stomach forcing a silent but deadly fart out. Piers was more embarrassed and got even redder in his cheeks. Claire finished off her butt-kicking with a hard, forceful, painful kick in Piers' balls. He let out a loud shriek as Claire began to walk towards the hotel. She stopped again and picked up a rock, she brought it above her shoulders and then lobbed it into Piers stomach. "Point taken, I won't be horrible!" Piers whined using up the last amount of breath left inside him, he had been winded.

Claire arrived at the motel and searched for supplies but found nothing. "Of course." Claire frowned. "They're too stingy to leave resources!" After a half an hour rest, Piers walked through the door. "Hey! You got some pretty sweet moves." Piers complimented.

"Thanks, Chris taught me when we were kids!" Claire smiled as suddenly her mind was filled with memories, joyful and emotional. Piers stood in the doorway. "Does that buzz saw still work?" Piers asked pointing to the buzz saw in the corner of the room.

"There's a lever behind the bar which activates it." Claire explained, at that moment, j'avo burst in through the window. One of them pulled the lever, and the buzz saw began to spin. "Piers move!" Claire cried, but Piers was too shocked to move. The buzz saw darted down the wall and sliced Piers body in half. Blood squirted all over the place. Claire threw up. Piers' lower half collapsed to the floor whilst his upper half was launched into the air. It landed right by Claire's feet. She stared down at it and to her surprise, his eye blinked and rolled. Claire threw up again before fainting.


	11. Chapter 11- Simmons' Lies

**Chapter 11- Simmons' Lies**

"Two guns! That's fine! Leon's unconscious so he won't need one." Sheva confirmed whilst being handed a bear commander. A small ball of light appeared in the distance. "I'll check it out!" Jake volunteered.

"You don't have to be the hero all the time, I'll go!" Sheva laughed. She handed Leon who was still unconscious to Jake and slowly walked towards the light. When she arrived, she beckoned Jake. The two slowly walked into the light. "It's too bright! Turn back!" Sheva complained covering her eyes. Jake ignored her and walked straight past her. Sheva sighed then followed. They ended up in the hospital room they were in before. "Oh my God! Sherry!" Jake shouted running to hug his wife who remained in her cocoon. As he touched her a large steel cage fell to the ground. "Jake!" Sheva cried. At that moment, Chris, Helena and Luis walked in. "Leon!" Helena yelled as she ran to her unconscious husband. He soon awoke. "Helena." He weakly whispered before kissing his wife. Chris repeatedly asked where Claire and Piers were but nobody knew. Luis looked for a way to open the cage.

"Gone, he's dead!" she sobbed. Chris pulled Claire into a warm, friendly, strong hug.

"Ah, excellent, somebody's dead which means Jake gets his Sherry back. Helena and Leon, I know it's been a while but can't you carry that business on at home. That is if you get home! You may have now won Sherry, but you must defeat her first!" Ronald Simmons laughed, walking through the double doors and clicked his fingers whilst Leon and Helena put their hospital gowns back on and blushed.

At the click of Ronald's fingers, Sherry's he lifted up and her arms rose. Everybody watched as her cocoon broke revealing a long tail which had a long pointy sting at the end. Jake's jaw dropped as Sherry's stomach bulged and snapped open revealing 7 strong arms. Sherry lifted her screaming husband and laughed directly into his ear. As she turned around, everybody saw a large, red, pulsing bulge on her back. "A weak point!" Sheva whispered to herself. She lifted her bear commander and unloaded on Sherry's bulge. Sherry collapsed, dropping Jake, smashing one side of the cage and damaging two of her long arms. Jake ran to Sheva and took the assault rifle next to her. He aimed at Sherry's bulge and shouted "I'm sorry, my love!" before shooting the bulge, Sherry stumbled out of the cage and fell to the floor, Leon ran to her and repeatedly kicked her bulge until enough blood spewed out to cover him completely. Sherry had damaged another 3 arms and surprisingly ripped them off with the two working arms she had left and through them towards Leon who was running away. The arms hit his back with force and he was thrown into the wall. "Sherry! Why are you doing this? This is not like you!" Claire cried. The lights flickered out and the atmosphere became scarier, worst of all everything fell silent. "Jake, shoot a hole in Sherry's bulge." Claire whispered. Jake did so. Claire did her best to see in the darkness so she could aim the hand grenade at the hole. She lobbed the grenade. She didn't hear it touch the floor which was a good sign. The hand grenade exploded and lit the room. Everybody could see Sherry's bulge had blown up and her arms blew off too. Sherry let out a scream and lost her balance. Once she had fallen to the ground. Luis took Claire's other hand grenade (which she took from Piers' dead body) and Jake's assault rifle. He ran over to Sherry. He cut a hole in both of Sherry's mutated legs and said "I can drop the hand grenade in this hole, but I need an explosive to go in this hole!" pointing to the hole on Sherry's right leg. Unexpectedly, the double doors burst open. "Maybe my explosive crossbow can help." A woman suggested, everybody knew instantly it was Ada. "Luis, come over here." She ordered and Luis did what she said. She wrapped an arm around his waist and shot her grappling hook up to the window ledge. Luis and Ada flew through the air. "Drop the grenade!" Ada told Luis, she shone a torch on Sherry's leg so Luis could see where to drop it. As Luis dropped the grenade, Ada shot an explosive arrow into the other hole on Sherry's leg. The two blew up at the same time making a bright light so everybody closed their eyes. When the light was gone, Luis was lying on his back on the floor, there was no sign of Ada and Sherry was lying on the floor as her normal self. Leon and Jake were the first to run to her followed by Claire and Chris. Helena, Luis and Sheva who didn't really know Sherry that much just stood and clapped at how brave all of them had been to survive everything that had happened.

Jake noticed that everybody could see up Sherry's hospital gown and reacted quickly, "Eyes of my girl!" he shouted making everybody chuckle. After more clapping, laughing and hugging (and in Leon and Helena's case, more than hugging) they all left the hospital. Outside the doors, the coast was clear making everybody cheer again. "I guess Debbie can come back from Jess' now!" Helena told Leon. Jess was a close family friend who had known Leon since they were 9 years old; they even dated when they were 16! Leon nodded in agreement. "Say Claire, who gave you the lift to Tasker Hall?" Leon asked her.

"Lift! Nobody, it was a set up, I know those guys!" Claire laughed. Leon stared at her confused and angry, angry because he knew that something wasn't right.


	12. Chapter 12- The Jigsaw Comes Together

**Chapter 12- The Jigsaw Comes Together**

"Debbie! Forget the makeup and hair. Stick a dress on, tie your hair up and let's go!" Leon called to his daughter upstairs. "Dad! You don't understand what it's like to be a girl. I have to dress up nice even to go to the toilet!" Debbie retorted. Leon rolled his eyes. Half an hour later, Debbie came downstairs. "Finally, let's go!" Leon remarked rolling his eyes.

"Go? I'm going to borrow mum's curlers." Debbie laughed making Leon sigh and roll his eyes again. 20 minutes later, Debbie came back through looking beautiful like she always did. She wore a short, pink dress with black spots all over. She had black tights and black high heels. Her hair was curled and in a ponytail which was lying over one shoulder, it reminded Leon of the funeral. He held his head as he tried to get rid of the image of Ashley when he had to identify her bloody body after the motorcycle accident. "Let's go. Mum's waiting in the car for us!" Leon said. The two walked out of the house and climbed into the car. Leon drove them to Sherry's. "Remember be polite!" Helena reminded Debbie who paid no attention to her mum and carried on facetiming her best friend.

On the road on the cliff side several blocks away from Sherry's house, Leon spotted a familiar car. "That's Sherry's car, where's she going?" he asked himself. He stopped his car next to Sherry's and they both winded their windows down. "Where are you going?" Leon asked. "I was going to see you! I have something important to tell you!" Sherry informed. Leon, Helena and Sherry stepped out of their cars. "I just got off the phone to Claire; I now know who the traitor is! It's Helena!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Hel- Helena." Leon muttered, shocked at Sherry's words.

"That right. She did it. She betrayed me." Sherry snapped.

"How could you do this to Sherry, Helena?" Leon sobbed. Helena opened the glove compartment in the car and brought out a gun. Debbie screamed. "Shut up, you bitch!" Helena yelled to her frightened daughter. Debbie immediately stopped facetiming, climbed out of the car and hid in the boot. Helena aimed the gun at Sherry. "Well, well, well, little Mrs Muller figured it out with the help of an old friend. Did Helly Welly betray you? Did she? Aw!" Helena laughed putting on a young child's voice.

"Helena! You are one selfish cow, how could you do this to Sherry, jealousy, revenge, or pure damn selfishness, huh?!" Leon barked.

"Oh shut the hell up, already!" Helena retorted then she shot Leon in the foot. Sherry shrieked and was about to run to Leon but Helena pointed the gun at her head. Leon stumbled backwards; he was unaware that  
behind him was the edge of the cliff. "Leon, be careful! No!" Sherry cried as Leon stepped backwards and fell. What she didn't know was that Leon took hold of a rock and was hanging on, listening to what Helena had to say. "I guess it's just you and me, Sherry, just a ladies night in! Well, I guess you're wondering how I did it all without getting caught." Helena smiled. Sherry nodded. "Well, I printed off a fake menu of drinks for you. I put on it, champagne, crème de menthe, gin and tonic and absinthe. I knew that you don't like any of them apart from champagne and I was right when you ordered it. I put a C-virus tablet in the bottle of champagne and it dissolved just in time, so when your drink was delivered to Piers, I knew you had to swap it quickly so he didn't drink any. Nobody else was at risk of being infected because champagne wasn't on the real menu. When you said you had to go to the little girls' room, it meant the virus had entered your blood stream. When you told Leon about your drink being spiked, I knew I was in trouble so when everybody started accusing each other, I texted Simmons and told him I was in trouble. He gave me a perfect idea. I walked around the back of the semi-circle back at my house when everybody was staring at you; I took everybody's phone and turned them off. I didn't take Claire's phone though, I text her saying _Go now and do what I asked_. I was going to give her Leon if she did one thing for me. If she made it look like she was responsible for this mess, I wouldn't be suspected at all. Then Leon came up with the idea of getting out of the house and getting help, I knew everybody would find out about what was in your drink so I used Simmons' idea. When Leon was on the cliff side, I went through the glove compartment and took out a newspaper and waited for the wind to blow the right way. When it was blowing the right way, I threw the newspaper out of the window and it flew onto the windscreen causing Leon to crash. I took Debbie and rolled out of the car and we watched as Leon rolled off of the cliff. Then I took Debbie to Jess' and immediately went to Austin, agreed to meet with Simmons at the hospital and I started a rumour telling everybody to go to Tasker Hall. There, Simmons somehow knocked them all out and put them in the hospital. From then on, I didn't know what was happening. All I know is, Simmons betrayed me. He promised me power. But no, he was using me to get to you. After you mutated, he thought you killed us then ran off. He still doesn't know we're alive." Helena explained. "Oh my God, wait a minute, Leon said Jill disappeared, where is she?" Sherry demanded answers. "That I actually don't know. She just disappeared. I'm sure she's still alive though." Helena said. Sherry was about to open her mouth to speak but Helena was way ahead of her "I did it for the power, it's nothing personal. I wanted control but Simmons' was lying. And one thing I forgot to say, when Claire was taken in that car. They were her friends just there to make it look more realistic. Now you know everything, everything and I can't have that. Goodbye Sherry Muller." Helena smiled as she was about to pull the trigger. Leon climbed up onto the road, took a rock and smashed it into Helena's head causing her to fall to the ground, knocked out. Sherry ran to Leon and hugged him. "Thank you so much! Thank you Leon for everything! I really mean it." Sherry exclaimed. Leon smiled and kissed her forehead. Sherry remembered watching Debbie crawl into the boot so ran to the back of the car and set her free. "I heard everything, mum is a jerk. Take me away from here now." Leon left Helena on the cliff side, said his goodbye's to Sherry and drove Debbie home. He explained everything to everyone and although they were shocked, they were pleased that Helena had been dealt with, everybody was safe and everything was back to normal again.


	13. Chapter 13- The Decision

**Chapter 13- The Decision**

Leon stood at the front of the church with his best man, Luis Sera. He was sweating like mad but friends like Chris and Jake gave him reassuring smiles. Then the moment came, his bride stood at the top of the aisle. Her face was covered by a veil but you could tell she was smiling. Behind her, Jill, Sherry and Sheva, the bridesmaids held up her long dress. Jake began to play 'The Wedding March' played on the grand organ and Leon's love walked down the aisle. When she stood in front of Leon, her face glowed. She was like an angel. Leon smiled just as his wife-to-be did.

After the long vows, the question finally came. "Do you Leon Scott Kennedy take Claire Redfield to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" the vicar asked Leon.

"I- I do." Leon nervously stuttered.

"Do you Claire Redfield take Leon Scott Kennedy to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" the vicar asked Claire.

"I-" Claire began.

"Stop the wedding!" a loud, angry voice came from the church doors. It was Helena and she was wearing a wedding dress. "Leon, I am so sorry about what happened. You know it wasn't personal. It was for power that I would give to you. Also, I wouldn't have given you to Claire! I knew she wouldn't do so I gave her a drastic deal. Leon Scott Kennedy, will you marry me, again?" Helena pleaded. Before Leon had a chance to answer, the window in the top left corner smashed. Ada flew in; she too was wearing a wedding dress. "Leon! I got your letter and came as soon as I got it! The answer is yes!" Ada exclaimed.

"What letter?" Leon yelled, confused as hell.

"You know the letter where you asked to marry me!" Ada smiled. Leon shook his head.

"Leon, you sent Ada a letter asking to marry you, how come you're marrying me then?" Claire whispered. "I didn't send a letter to anyone!" Leon whispered back.

"Who will you marry Leon?" Ada asked.

"Who sent the letter, Leon?" Claire questioned. Jake played a dramatic tune on the organ.

"Stop!" Leon ordered.

"But Leon, you have to marry one of us, who will it be? It's your decision."

**Okay, this is the last chapter. A bit of a cliffhanger, im not gonna do another chapter saying who Leon decided to marry, I'll just let your imagination do that. I hope you really enjoyed my first ever fanfiction story. I do have another one called 'Leaked' which you can check out. Thanks for reading guyz :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)**


End file.
